Integrated circuits are manufactured by a highly complex manufacturing process. The integrated circuits may be evaluated during the manufacturing process and even after a completion of the manufacturing process.
The evaluation of the integrated circuit may include inspecting the integrated circuit, reviewing the integrated circuit, and additionally or alternatively, measuring structural elements of the integrated circuit. Deep and narrow holes are hard to inspect—as electrons that impinge on the bottom of the hole and electrons that impinge on the sidewalls of the hole do not exit the hole.
There is a growing need to provide an efficient method for inspecting an area that includes an upper surface and a hole.